The Game of Destiny
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Rock wants to forget his past, and K' wants nothing more than to remember. but everything has a prise. ne? both of them must know what's pain and friendship. since they are traveling together. rating may change later.
1. first meeting was destiny

Hey everybody… this is a story that is NOT yaoi, though there'll be some situations that can makes you think it is, but there will be NO yaoi and NO lemon… I promise the story is going to be good…

Pair: K', Rock (friendship)

Summary: Rock wants to forget about his past and K' want nothing more than to remember… but there is a price in remembering and forgetting… what is destiny hiding for them?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KOF..( King Of Fighters)

ONE LAST THING: this fic is a gift to every one who loves K' and Rock as friends… specially my friend Alex Anderson… this fic is going to be 12 chapters… enjoy..

**K.O.F. The Game Of The Destiny.**

_**Chapter 1: **__The First Meeting… Was Destiny_

In the afternoon, it's all started. When the Youngman was sitting with that guy who raised him. It was as they were a father his son. No… THEY ARE a father and his son. The way Terry was looking at Rock, that kind look. And the way Rock was smiling at Terry, that gentle smile. The way the destiny gathered them, and until this very moment they pray god not to let the destiny separate them.

Here, Terry was tired of the silence. He wanted to break it. First, he stared at Rock then started…

"how did you do in your exam?"

Rock was shocked by this question. _ School finished a week ago! _But then he smiled at Terry "I did great. I had A in most of the subjects."

"I knew you'll make me proud!" said a cheerful Terry.

"did you finish your meal Terry? 'cause I want to clean things up. I want to go early to play basketball!" said Rock before he stood up to take his dish to the kitchen.

Terry leaned his back on his chair "you know Rock? I was thinking… since you're the one doing the cook here… I'll clean."

Rock smiled at what Terry just said "sounds good to me!" he said as he picked up his jacket making his way to the exit.

"hey! Where are you going, Rock?" Terry said out loud.

"gonna play basketball" Rock said without turning his head to Terry to look at him.

"sure… maybe I'll join you after I finish this" Terry said while taking his dish to the kitchen.

Rock played for two hours and half. He loved to play basketball alone, but it was much more fun when he played it with Terry.

He looked at his house and whispered to himself "what's wrong? He said he'll join me!" then he chuckled "I bet he took a nap after he cleaned his dishes!"

And it was right. Terry was already asleep! That's what made Rock decide to take a walk in south town. "it's my destiny to have a lazy father!" he sighed. Then smiled to himself "but it's also a chance to see what can I buy to him for his birthday! It's after two days."

He entered a sport clothes store. Jackets, shoes and gloves.

"I don't know why I feel I should get him a glove!" he looked at the gloves until he choose one nice leather glove. After he left the store, he saw something..*smoke* "fire?" he ran there. Terry's helping spirit is in his blood even if he wasn't his real son.

He finally reached the forest "Kane?" he whispered to himself when he saw Billy Kane burning trees and woods making the fire "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Rock screamed

Billy raised his head and looked at him "Rock… Howard?" he smirked "heh! This fire is a clue"

"a clue?" Rock asked confused

"a clue to get you" Kane replayed "you are the son of Geese Howard, and it's your destiny to continue his way"

Rock took a step back "I'm not that man's son" he murmured and Kane kept his smirk

"but you'll get back… no matter how you deny it. It's you destiny boy" he pointed at him then several soldiers surrounded Rock..

Rock frowned "what the hell…"

"NOW! Let's see if your Terry Bogard trained you well" he said and the soldiers started to attack

"fine! Let's settle this" Rock cried then started o use the power that he cannot control but defeated the most of them anyway

"not bad! Let's see if you can handle this!" Billy said with soldiers with weapons behind him… he walked slowly toward Rock "your father was the strongest one in South Town and you are the only heir. You WILL come back and make him proud."

Rock gave Billy the most hated look he got "that's just in your dreams" he said angrily

Billy grinned "you disappointed me, but I will not give up… I shall show you your real past" he turned to his soldiers "get him!"

"damn!" Rock ran away till he couldn't hear them. Knowing that they are still behind him, he slowed down trying to not make any sound…

Unfortunately, he stumbled and fell "dam it"

"there" he heard them say and he was about to run, but one shot him in his arm.

Once he opened his lips to cry in pain, he suddenly felt someone's hand… no, something that sounded like a hand. The hand muffled his cries of pain

"shhh! Don't you dare scream, Howard. Come with me now… silently"

The guy took Rock slowly into another place that was away from the forest. Finally, he let go of Rock's mouth.

Rock cried from the pain he was feeling in his arm… he took a couple of breaths then looked at the man who saved him. No! a young man.

The guy was looking at Rock with bored expression. He was at Rock's age.

"why?" Rock whispered

"why what?" the guy replayed

Rock looked at him tiredly "why did you save me?"

The guy turned his head looking at the sky "because I felt that I want to do it" he said calmly

Rock looked at the sky too. It was black, little stars, but it was beautiful… finally, he spoke "thanks!" the other guy came close and extended his hand to him

"come on! We have to go."

Rock took his hand "where?"

"to your house." The guy replayed "Terry must be worried about you" he started walking slowly

"you know Terry?" Rock asked confused

The guy scoffed "of course! I defeated him at the tournament"

Rock eyes widened… he never saw anyone defeats Terry before… but then again, Terry didn't win the tournament.

"can you run?" the guy asked Rock

"yeah! I can"

"then let's hurry up. I have a very bad feeling"

Rock nodded but they were stopped by a sound

"leaving so soon?" came Billy's voice who came with his soldiers

"leave this one to me" the guy said to Rock "you're injured"

Billy smiled "don't get yourself in troubles boy. It's him we're after" Billy said "leave now!"

"is this a question? Or an order?" the boy said "you have to know something… I do as I please" the boy dashed and started to attack them…

Rock noticed the flames coming out of his hand to burn the soldiers in a violent way "he's using flames power!" suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing him "let's go before pull themselves together and catch us"

Rock nodded and followed the boy. They heard Billy shout "Yeah! Run away now. You'll come back. It's your destiny to be Geese's son"

Finally, they reached Terry's house. Rock opened the door and was surprised when he saw Terry in the living room

"you're still awake?" he asked Terry who looked at him

"where have you been all night?"

"umm… shopping?" Rock replayed

"very funny" Terry looked at his arm "Rock… you're injured"

"don't worry. It's nothing" Rock replayed "this guy says he defeated you at the tournament" Rock said pointing behind him

"Rocky! There's no one behind you"

"wha!" Rock turned and found that the guy was gone

"well then.." Terry said "go to your room and rest. I'll take a nap"

"Terry"

"mmm?"

"I_ I bought you a glove for your birthday, but… I lost it there" he sighed

"never mind Rock… never mind" he said entering his room as Rock did after him.

'Who was that guy' he thought

In the other room, Terry sat on his bed. He was still worried about what happened to Rock "the one who defeated me at the tournament? It must be him. Something is going on and I'll get ready to face it."

He stood and went to the window side looking at the sunrise "this is it! We're in the game now… the game of destiny"

TBC

Ok~ that was chapter 1… I finished chapter 2… all you have to do is review and I'll type and update.

See u later.


	2. leaving you is my destiny

New late chapter cuz of not enough reviews I'm so sad!

But here's this two people I love and respect

Thank youuuuu

1DN: thank you very much. I hope you're going to read this chapter too

Dechuu: thank you very very much. Hope you'll be able to read this one too.

**K.O.F… The Game of Destiny**

**(chapter 2)**

**Leaving you… is my destiny**

…

"so! You still don' wanna tell me what happened? There?" Terry asked while re-bandaiding Rock's wound. He was worried. More than Rock would guess

Rock however had enough with this same quistion. Terry had asked it for more than ten times, and everytime he answers that it was nothing; Terry asks if he was sure if he was ok, which ends with them with the same first quistion

"you still don't want to tell me what happened there?"

Here, Rock decided to change his answer "but Terry! You already know what happened there." He said smiling which made Terry smile back

"I do?"

Rock looked at his enjured arm "yes you do. You know that all what happened was destiny. Yeah?"

That made Terry laugh "now you're talking about destiny?"

"I'll make breakfast" he wanted to escape. He had no idea why, but he had a feeling that Terry was about to mock what he said. However, when he was about to enter the kitchen, he felt Terry catch his wrist

"sit down Rock. I don't want breakfast. I want to talk to you about something" he said grabbing Rock gently to the the couch sitting beside him "do you know what does destiny mean?" he started

"of course I do. It's our life style" Rock was confused by that quistion. He felt Terry's hand on his shoulder to pull him closer

"the life…" Terry started explaining "is a game Rock. And we are the game characters"

"then where is destiny?"

Terry sighed "destiny is that thing that is playing this game. It is what controls us in this big game" he said then sighed. He remembered Jeff… his father "my father's death was my destiny. And your destiny is to be raised by me Rock."

"Terry! Did I say something wrong? Do you mean that destiny is our god?" it made him worry when Terry started to talk that way.

Terry however smiled at Rock to comfort him "you can say that. Sometimes, you can make decesions and chioces, while other times god gives you only one choice to follow. That is your destiny. And whoever tries to change his destiny, then he's doing nothing but destroying his life"

At first, he looked down confused by Terry's words. But then, he raised his head smiling "I understand! Thanks Terry!"

Terry placed his palm on Rock's cheek gently "if you still don't want to tell me about what happened, then I'm ok with it. I will not force you to talk" he grabbed Rock into a warm embrace to feel Rock's arm around him too "all I wanted was to make sure you're ok" he whispered in Rock's ears

"I'm fine!" said Rock as he pulled himself away from Terry "I was just shopping. Then I was attacked by Billy Cane. That's what happened"

Terry smirked "then you lost the glove?"

Rock laughed. Terry always understood everything. Just as if he was watching everything around him. However, Rock knew that it was because Terry learned from life. His and others.

"oh! I remembered!" Rock said outloud making Terry blink at him

"what?" he asked. And he wished that he never asked. He didn't expect what Rock said after that

"I have to leave"

It made Terry's eyes widen "what? Why?"

"when I fought Billy Cane, I recognised that he wanted me so badly. It gave me a doubt that my father is still alive. Terry are you sure that you killed him?"

The way Rock looked at Terry made him look down at first. But then he looked back at Rock putting both of his hands on Rock's shoulders "Rock. When I took you in ten years ago or so, I knew that you'll be a great son. I recognised your smartness. But it looks like that I didn't recognise that you were growing so fast that you are now a young man who made me proud" he then hugged Rock "Rock! Are you sure that this is the thing that you want?" he felt Rock's tears on his shoulder

"yes! As well as I'm sure that you are my father. That's why…. That's why I promise I'll come back."

Terry smiled. That answer calmed him a lot "now go prepare yourself. I want you to leave at afternoon, not anytime late. K?"

"I will" he answered "but please Terry! Hold on your tears. Cuz I can't handle it"

Terry wiped his tears "now go pick up your things"

"yes Terry" he went to his room.

One hour later, Rock was ready to go.

"did you take everything you need?" asked Terry

"yeah!" looking at his bag "some clothes, my music cassetes, money and some other stuff"

Terry handed Rock more money "I know you already have your money with you, but take this. Just in case" he walked Rock to the door

"I don't know what to say Terry" he looked at Terry's eyes "it's even your birthday and I lost the only gift I bought for you"

"I don't care about gloves or money Rock. I only care about seeing you happy, smiling to me saying that you have reached your goal. That's why I'll say please! When you finish your journey, come back"

Rock couldn't help but to hug Terry. They were sentiment, but they couldn't control it "thanks Terry"

Terry smiled "one other thing" he placed his hat on Rock's head "take this with ya"

He took the hat off his head to look at it "but Terry! It's your father's hat that he gave to ya"

"that's right" he answered smiling "and I'm your father. So I'm giving it to ya." He patted Rock's shoulder "you forgot something. Your backstreet boys cassete." He handed it to Rock

"no I didn't forget it Terry. I left it to you"

"to me?"

"yes!" Rock smiled "Never Gone! Try listening to it"

Terry laughed "god Rock. You made it sound weird! But sure. I'll listen to it" he hugged Rock for the last time "I think I already began to miss you"

"I'll see you later, Terry… my father" he left. Not long and he started to think to himself

'now I understand that game Terry. It's my destiny to say goodbye as well as it's your destiny. But it's ours that we will be back to see each others again. I know that…. I feel that'

_Never gone_

_Never far_

_In my heart as well you are_

…

Lol… that was sooooo pathetic and gay. But can you blame a fangirl?

to tell the truth, I'm already finished with writing the next chapter. But it's on notes. I just need to type it.

Buuuuut! Please review to update fast. PLEAAASSSE!


End file.
